


Black Coffee With a Pinch of Salt

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Coms [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance wants to know more about the beautiful man who frequents the coffee shop he works at.





	Black Coffee With a Pinch of Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehunterofyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunterofyou/gifts).



> This was a commission piece! I do 500 words for 5 USD through PayPal! 
> 
> Here is a link to the commission info:  
> http://voltron-honey.tumblr.com/post/179101642631/voltron-legendary-defender-fanfiction-only-ships

Lance had seen the same man come into the indie coffee shop he worked part-time at multiple times now.

 

How could he forget a man with a jagged scar running across his face? Or muscles like a god? The answer was he couldn’t, nor did he want to.

 

He memorized his order. It was simple. A black coffee with a pinch of salt.

 

“Hey!” Lance beamed as he welcomed the man, he held a laptop in one hand. “Same as usual? Mr. Black Coffee With a Pinch of Salt.”

 

Shiro chuckled. It made Lance’s heart skip a beat. “It’s Shiro… but I’m glad you remember my order.”

 

“Shiro. Right.” Lance mumbled. “It'll be…”

 

“4.50?” Shiro offered.

 

“No.” Lance smiled, leaning towards him. “On the house.”  

 

Shiro blushed. “Are you sure-”

 

“Very.” Lance beamed.

 

And maybe it’s not the best idea to slide your number to a customer after knowing you’ll be paying for his drink from your salary.

 

But Shiro blushed when Lance did so.

 

Being flustered and taken off guard Shiro decided to go as soon as he got his free coffee.

 

_________________________

 

Lance wasn’t expecting the hot, mysterious, scarred man who liked to write in the corner of his coffee shop to call him.

 

“Hey… Lance? It’s Shiro.”

 

Lance thought the other man’s voice had a gravely tone to it.

 

“Why hello Shiro.” Lance cooed into the phone.

 

“I, uh, wanted to know your intentions by giving me your phone number.”

 

“My intentions?” Lance said. How could such a chiseled man be so cute? “Shiro… you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen walk through the coffee shop, and I want to be anything you’ll let me. Acquaintance, friend, or lover.”

 

“Oh… um. Wow. I wasn’t expecting this.” Shiro fumbled into the phone.

 

“Are you… homophobic?” Lance huffed.

 

“ _Homophobic!?”_ Shiro screeched. “Oh, heavens no. _No_ . I’m gay. I just… never thought you were actually _flirting_ with me.”

 

“You’re extremely attractive Shiro, why wouldn’t I flirt with you?” Lance said in a very serious tone.

 

A strangled noise came from Shiro’s side of the call, before Shiro coughed and started to speak again. “Not many would… say that about me.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Shiro.” Lance liked the other man’s name coming out of his mouth.

 

“Or you could just be an anomaly?”

 

“Rude!” Lance yelled into the phone. “You still haven’t told me your intentions.”

 

“M-my intentions?” Shiro sputtered.

 

“What do you want our relationship to be?” Lance stated clearly with diction.

 

“I’d like… to go out on a date with you.” Shiro said with great thought.

 

“Meet me at eleven Sunday at the coffee shop? We can go to the used book store next door… eat lunch at Razzo’s.” Lance smiled into the arm he had draped across his face.

 

“Yes. Sure. And Lance?” Shiro said softly.

 

“Yeah Shiro?” Lance sucked in a breath.

 

“Save my number… have a good night.” Shiro said slowly.

 

“Good night.” Lance said before he clicked the end call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for commissioning me Maison!! You rock dude!!


End file.
